Special UFO
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Por culpa de una gran coincidencia, Kagami Taiga conocerá a un pequeño y tierno "Alienígena/Perro", terminando con la paz que tanto anhelaba, pero trayendo algo mucho más divertido y amorso. ¡Kagakuro!


***Pareja principal: Kagakuro***

***Otras parejas: AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri, y tal vez otras.***

***Leve mención de: KagaHimu.***

***Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket NO me pertenece. Si fuera mio les juro que solo habría Yaoi, yaoi y más yaoi x3***

***Advertencias: Relaciones boy x boy ( Si no te gusta, será mejor que te vayas de aquí), Posible Lemon (Estoy indecisa), ¡Chibi-Kuroko! (Por unos cuantos capítulos), Alienígenas/Animales, y muchas cosas locas (?)***

***(Esta historia también esta publicada en Amor-Yaoi)***

Capítulo 1

—¡Cuanta tranquilidad! Hace mucho que no venía a este lugar, ya lo extrañaba. —Pensó un pelirrojo mientras paseaba libremente por el bosque, observando con calma el cielo despejado que había esa noche. La luna estaba llena y más brillante que nunca, mientras que el bosque, aunque estaba un poco oscuro, aun se podía apreciar su belleza y más la de la noche, pues los arboles no eran tan grandes como para tapar completamente el cielo.

—¿Por qué fue que deje de venir aquí? — Se preguntó mientras miraba con cierta nostalgia a la luna. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que había dejado de pasear por aquel lugar, pues la vida en la universidad lo estaba agotando cada vez más. Con tantas tareas, trabajos, exámenes y el equipo de Basketball se le había pasado el tiempo volando, impidiendo que pudiera visitar su lugar favorito. ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba realmente estresado por todo y lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar un poco.

Lastima que su descanso no duro mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero que demo...! — No pudo terminar su frase pues un gran estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de donde se encontraba, causando que su curiosidad pudiera más que su miedo y lo llevaran a correr al origen de aquella "cosa".

Al llegar pudo notar varios árboles destrozado, formando un pequeño camino de tierra y ramas. El pelirrojo alcanzó a ver un pequeño, ¿Platillo? ¿Navecita?, al final de aquel camino. La verdad no sabía que era, pero como todo humano la curiosidad le ganó, por lo que no tardó en llegar hasta aquel objeto.

—¿Qué demonios es... esto? —Se preguntó mientras decidía si tocar o no aquel platillo. No era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, así que no sería peligroso, ¿verdad?

Al final opto por ver que era, acercando su mano lentamente hasta tocarlo. Sus dedos se posaron sobre el acero de aquel platillo. Estaba caliente, tal vez por el golpe o la caída. Observo bien el platillo; Estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser acero, tenía un color entre oxidado y plata, olía a quemado y se parecía a esas cosas voladoras que salían en las películas de ciencia ficción, solo que esta era mucho más pequeña.

Al acercar su mano a lo que parecía ser un pequeño botón la nave se encendió, desprendiendo una tenue luz neón color azul, sorprendiendo un poco al pobre pelirrojo, quien solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de que la pequeña maquina se partiera en ocho partes y abriera como si de una flor se tratase.

—¿Pero qué...? —Cuando terminó de abrirse el platillo, se pudo divisar un pequeño niño de cabello azul cielo, vestido con solo una camisa que le quedaba grande, arriba de lo que parecía ser un pequeño colchón. Al parecer aquel pequeño esta un poco herido por aquel golpe que recibió la nave, por lo que, sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su casa. No podía dejar a un niño herido en medio del bosque, eso sería inhumano.

(. . .)

Al llegar a su casa, el pelirrojo deposito en su cama a aquel niño, intentando ser lo más delicado posible. Parecía tener entr años, su piel era extremadamente blanca y tenía unas cuantas heridas mínimas. El pelirrojo noto como el pequeño pecho del niño bajaba y subía con tranquilidad, parecía estar durmiendo profundamente.

—Ah... ¿Ahora que haré con él? —Pensó mientras iba por las cosas para poder curarle las heridas. Unos vez que regreso con todas las cosas le desinfectó las pequeñas heridas y en algunas le puso benditas. A decir verdad, al pelirrojo le había parecido muy tierno el pequeño. Puede que no tuviera mucha experiencia con los niños, pero le gustaba mucho cuidarlos, era como un instinto de tigre materno... O eso creía.

—Creo que debería hacer algo de comer, muero de hambre. —Bajó a la cocina y empezó a sacar todo para hacer un poco de Curry, pues era lo que más se le antojaba en ese momento. Empezó a cortar, rebanar y lavar todos los ingredientes, revisando que no le faltara nada.

—Hola. —Dijo de la nada una pequeña voz neutral, haciendo que el pelirrojo gritara del susto.

—¿Q-qué...? — El pelirrojo volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y pudo ver al pequeño niño que se suponía estaba durmiendo en su cama. La cara del niño podría ser descrita perfectamente como una poker face, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado y su mirada azul era tan... ¿Fría? ¿Neutral? La verdad no sabia muy bien, pero aun así logro que el más grande sintiera un fuerte escalofrío. La camisa que traía le quedaba los suficientemente grande como para taparlo hasta las rodillas y se encontraba apoyado de manera escalofriante en la orilla de la puerta.

—¿Cuando llegó? —pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía con cierto miedo al peliazul, hasta que cayó en cuenta que también el pequeño debería estar asustado. Despertar en la casa de un extraño debería asustar a cualquier, ¿no?

—Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? — El ojiazul negó y se limitó a despegarse un poco de la puerta, como si de un pequeño animalito asustadizo se tratase. El pelirrojo sonrió un poco por la acción de niño y se arrodillo, para estar un poco más a su nivel.

—Ven, no te haré daño. — El pelirrojo estiró su brazo, invitando al pequeño a tomarlo y este, con un poco de miedo, lo aceptó, sintiendo la cálida piel del mayor.

Para sorpresa del mayor, cuando toco la mano del pequeño, al peliazul le salieron dos orejas y cola de perro.

—¿Qué demonios es este niño? Bueno, ni siquiera se porque pensé que sería normal, si lo ví salir de una navecita que callo del cielo. — pensó el pelirrojo mientras le caían gotas de sudor.

—Y... ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? — preguntó el mayor para poder romper el estúpido silencio que se había formado por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. El pequeño empezó a mover su cola como si estuviera emocionado.

—Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya ¿Y tú? Preguntó el ojiazul mientras no iba su cola de un lado al otro, pero sin cambiar su poker face.

—Kagami Taiga. — el ojiazul por primera ves sonrió, haciendo que el pelirrojo se quedara un poco enbobado por la linda sonrisa que tenía.

—Te pareces a mi hermano. —Soltó de repente el ojiazul. —Mi hermano también desprende mucha calidez y es muy cómodo ¿Tú eres cómodo? — Sin dejar que Kagami pudiera decir o pensar algo, el ojiazul se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, acurrucandose en el pecho del mayor y soltando un suspiro de felicidad.

—Sí, eres muy cómodo. —Dijo mientras se restregaba en el pecho del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.— Kagami-kun me agrada. Ahora Kagami-kun es mío.

—¿¡En que demonios me metí!? — Pensó el pelirrojo mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza.

Así es como esta pequeña aventura sobre un pequeño niño alienígena/perro y un chico "normal" comenzó.

¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que les suplico de rodillas (?) que no sean TAN duros conmigo.

Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews,

como: Criticas constructivas, algún comentario bonito o algo así. :3

¿Ustedes quieren Lemon o mejor sin el?

Nos vemos luego :3

Cathyxx


End file.
